To determine the maximum tolerated dose, the dose limiting toxicities and the efficacy of n901-br for cd56+ cancers, to conduct pharmacokinetic studies of n901-br given by continuous infusion and to evaluate the effects on circulating cd56+ cells and accessible tumor tissues.